movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part
''The Emoji Movie 2: Gene Breaks The Internet ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Dream-Works Animation It is a sequel to The Emoji Movie ''(2017) and the second feature film in the franchise. The film a spin-off from a The Movie, Disney’s Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) features the voices of Anna Faris, T.J. Miller, James Corden, Steven Wright, Jennifer Coolidge, Sofia Vergara, Sean Hayes and Patrick Stewart reprising their roles from the first film, whilst cast members include Ross Lynch, Ellie Kemper, Jimmy Fallon, Kathryn Hahn, Kevin Hart, Emily Blunt, Roger Craig Smith and Tiffany Haddish. In the film, a princess emoji named Jailbreak (aka, Linda) goes off into the world of technology along with her two friends Gene and Hi-5, where they encounter Jailbreak's childhood rival Damien, who can disguise himself as a woman named Kathy. Now teamed up with Jailbreak's childhood friends Vitrus and Sasha, she and her friends must conquer their fears and stop Damien and his sidekick Rocky in order to save the digital world. The film is directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Chris Wright, with Steve Jablonsky returning as composer. ''The Emoji Movie 2: Gene Breaks The Internet ''will be released by NBC/Universal on July 31, 2020 in Real 3D and IMAX. Features new hit single "#Satisfied" by Beck & Robyn ft. The Lonely Island. Synopsis �� Set only a few months after it's predecessor, a princess emoji named Jailbreak (aka, Linda) and her two friends Gene and Hi-5 ventures off into the world of technology, accidentally winding up having to fight Jailbreak's old rival Demien (Jimmy Fallon). Cast �� * Anna Faris as Jailbreak/Linda * T.J. Miller as Gene * James Corden as Hi-5 * Ross Lynch as Virus, a gangster emoji who is Jailbreak's friend from her childhood * Ellie Kemper as Sasha, a positive emoji who is Jailbreak's friend from her childhood. * Jimmy Fallon as Damien, a humanoid-esque virus and Jailbreak's childhood arch-enemy. ** Kathryn Hahn as Kathy, Damien's female emoji disguise who fools every emoji (Jailbreak being no exception) until the very end, where his disguise wears off. * Kevin Hart as Rocky, a humanoid rooster and Damien's comedic but vicious sidekick. * Emily Blunt as Helen, Jailbreak's royal mother. * Patrick Stewart as Poop * Jennifer Coolidge as Mary Meh * Steven Wright as Mel Meh * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, a hedgehog that lives inside othe ''Sonic Dash ''app. * Sofia Vergara as Flamenca * Charels Martinet as Mario, A Plumber that lives inside other Mark Kart Tour app. * Jake T. Austin as Alex * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister * Tiffany Haddish as Ellen, a manager emoji and new supervisor of the text center. * Rob Rigger as an ice cream emoji * Tony Leondis as Laughter and the hot face emoji App featured�� * Text o Polis * Sonic Dash * YouTube Music * Tik Tok * Fort nine * Mario Kart Tour * Minecraft * Roblox * Kogama Songs �� #EmojiMovie2 # Rude (Zedd Remix) - MAGIC! #Satisfied (ft. The Lonely Island) - Beck & Robyn (Dance-Pop Mix) # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross # Upbeat Song - Flo Rida (Funk Mix) # Where Them Girls At - David Guetta # Sonic Dash Music # Emoji Pop (ft. Ricky Reed & Liquid) - Tom Salta (Dance/Disco Mix) # I Don't Like, I Love It (ft. Robin Thicke) - Flo Rida # The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part Score Suite - Steve Jablonsky # The Show Must Go On (By Queen Ft. Harrison Ford) Special Effects �� * '''Sony Pictures Imageworks '(Culver City, CA) BeckVEVO �� * Beck, Robyn - #Satisfied (From The Emoji Movie 2) ft. The Lonely Island IMAX �� The Emoji Movie 2: Gene Breaks The Internet | Official IMAX Trailer * Song: Emoji - Galantis Sony Animation �� Lyric Video�� : The Emoji Rap by Shad Moss | THE EMOJI MOVIE 2 * Mix: Dance-Pop/Funk Music Flo Rida �� * Flo Rida - Upbeat Song (From The Emoji Movie 2) Release �� * ''The Emoji Movie 2: Gene Breaks The Internet ''will be released in theaters on July 31, 2020 in Real 3D and IMAX Rated (PG). AMC Theatres �� AMC Thursday Ticket - LIVE (EMOJI MOVIE 2) | AMC Theatres (7/31/20) * Song: Electro-Pop/Disco Music Trivia �� * The film will features new songs by Beck & Robyn feat. The Lonely Island, Flo Rida and Tom Salta ft. Ricky Reed & Liquid (aka, Victor Manuel Oquendo). Tom Salta �� * Tom Salta - Emoji Pop (From The Emoji Movie 2) ft. Ricky Reed & Liquid AMC Theatres �� THE EMOJI MOVIE 2: GENE BREAKS THE INTERNET - Special Look | AMC Theatres (2020) * Song: Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida Sony Animation �� Happy World Emoji Day ������ | THE EMOJI MOVIE 2 * Song: Electro-Pop/Dance Music Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:IMAX Films Category:CGI films Category:Comedy Category:Family films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:2020 films Category:Adventure Category:Emoji Category:Feature films Category:Upcoming films Category:Computer-animated Category:IMAX Category:IMDb Category:Real-D 3D Category:Fandango Movies Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Cinemark Category:AMC Theatres Category:Regal Category:Movies Category:Dolby Atmos + Vision Category:RPX at Regal Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:DreamWorks Animation